An Unlikely Pair
by Shiroi Hato
Summary: K&S  Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the western lands, is a proud demon. But when a startling discovery is brought to his attention, he will have to set his pride aside to ask for the help of a certain Miko. Rated M for language, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Hello readers! I'm not new to FanFiction, but it's been a while since I've written a story, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome :) Hope you like it, here's chapter one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru for that matter...I'd love to own him hahaha. Ah um...Anyways!**

**Chapter one: **

_**Memories**_

Soft, tinkling laughter filled the atmosphere, surrounding the occupants in the small room.

A small girl smiled widely, her tiny white teeth glinting in the dim fluoresent light of her living room. She looked at each of her family members; her mother, father, grandfather and younger brother Sota were sitting around her as she opened her presents.

"That one is from me, Kagome." said her father, smiling at her. She smiled back and him and swiftly tore past the deep emerald wrapping paper. Gasping in surprise, she gingerly pulled out a silk kimono, It was absolutely beautiful. It was covered in dusty pink sakura petals, each petal seemingly in an elegant downward spiral starting at the top left breast sweeping down the length on the luxurious fabric. Flipping it over, she noted the back of the kimono depicted an iced over lake, shimmering from the light of the moon. In the middle of the lake sat a lone white dog, staring longingly up at the crescent moon. The white of the dogs fur clashing with the deep blue of the starless night sky wonderfuly; giving it an almost etheral look.

Jumping up from her seat on the floor, she ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck enthusiastically. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! It's so beautiful...I've never seen such a pretty kimono before!" she admonished, giggling as her father hugged her closely. His strong arms easily pulling her into a sitting position on his lap, he held her close. Smiling up into his deep silver eyes, her own matching ones staring lovingly back. "You shall wear this with pride my Kagome, for it was made for especially for you."

Gazing at him curiously, her small brows furrowed together. "But why?" she asked. He chuckled, the deep baritone of his voice comforting her. "Becuase you are special, little one. You will do great things one day."

Kagome smiled, not knowing what he was talking about but accepting his explanation nonetheless. Shrugging her tiny shoulders in a childish fashion, she snuggled into her fathers strong embrace, comfortable in the fact that she would never lose him.

"I love you, my little Kagome."  
>~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~<p>

Wide silver eyes opened slowly, hazed over with sleep. Sighing, the owner of said eyes sat up in bed, letting the plain purple cotton sheet slide down to her waist. Kagome pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, swaying slightly from the sudden motion.

Walking to her door she shuffled downstairs in a zombie like fashion, still half asleep. Upon descending the stairs, she turned left into the modest kitchen, mumbling an incoherent greeting to her family sitting around the table.

"Kagome would you like some breakfast dear?" her mothers concerned voice asked, breaking through her sleep fogged barrier. Smiling tiredly, she nodded yes and sat down next to Sota, who was currently inhaling his pancakes.

"Eat any faster and you'll choke." she joked, half serious. Sota stopped mid-face stuffing, and gulped down the rest of the food in his mouth. Grinning sheepishly, he began to take slower and less proportioned bites as he ate. Nodding in an approving manner, Kagome turned her attention to the figure sitting directly across from her. The graying man was engrosed in the newspaper in front of his face, blocking his squinty brown eyes and graying beard from view. Giggling slightly, she touched the paper in the middle, succenssfully poking a tiny hole through it. Wailing in surprise, her grandfather shot up. "Kagome! That is very disrespectful, you should be more careful. All these shananagins are surely brought on from you hanging around all of those demons..." He began mumbling about sutras and she tuned out, she had missed her grandfather but not his rambling.

A small white bowl was placed in front of her suddenly, steaming with fresh rice. Next a small plate of eggs was layed out for her and she grinned ear to ear, "Thank you mama! It looks delcious." she said as she began to eat her fill, her mother smiled kind heartedly, going back to the sink to wash the dishes.

A couple hours later found Kagome waving good-bye to her family as she walked across her the shrine grounds towards the well house. She had been at home for a week now and she knew Inuyasha was waiting for her on the other side, probably cursing her in anger. She was only supposed to stay for a few days, but she had missed her family in the six weeks she didn't see them so she decided a few more days wouldn't hurt. She was confident he wouldn't come through after her anyways, she has promised a never ending 'sit' if he did. The look on his face told her that he would keep to his word.

Sliding open the wooden doors, she walked down the steps and over to the brim of the well. Putting both hands on the aged wood she pushed up and swung both legs over the edge and hopped down into the awaiting warmth of the blue light, a small smile gracing her naturally pink lips as she felt it engulf her form.

Landing in the small dank confines of the well, she looked up and smiled at the cloudless blue sky greeting her. Moving forward she grabbed on to one of the many vines going up the side of the old well, and began climbimg upwards. Reaching the top, she expected to be hoisted out by an impatient hanyou, but she wasn't. 'Odd.' she thought as she finished her climb and peered out over the well. There wasn't anyone around. Huffing in confusion, she pulled herself up and over the lip of the well and planted her sandal clad feet on the lush grass. It was mid spring and the plants and trees were blossoming with life, it was her favorite time of year. She smiled as she felt the breeze run through her untamed raven locks, carrying them off of her shoulders to lay gently on the small of her back. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is...' she thought idly, bending down to pick up the hideaous yellow bag she kept all of her belongings in, pulling it up to sling over her bare shoulder.

Suddenly she tensed, feeling an enormous aura heading swiftly towards her. Anxiety filled her entire body as she moved to grab her bow and arrows, only to remember she left them at Kaede's hut, after all she had no use for them in the future. Grumbling at her dumb luck, she straightened her back to face the possible threat. Her eyes widened as a white clad figure stepped out of the tree line, glaring at her with calculating amber orbs.

"Hello Miko."

**So what'd you guys think?**

**I'm sure there are some marginal errors in there somewhere...But it's 3 in the morning and I'm lazy so I'll fix it later. My next chapter should be up soon! Ohhh the anticipation!**

**I wonder what Sessh wants with our little miko? :3 Bwahaha...Only I know.**

**...Until next time!**

**Ja Ne ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: In law

**Hey folks! I'm here with a rather quick update...I was so excited to write another chapter and then I realized I had no idea how to go about it. So here it is! (After a couple hours of struggling)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha. But I don't. T_T**

**Chapter two:**

** _In law_**

_The Western __Fortress_

_7 days prior_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed fractionally, his gaze penetrating the withering man sitting before him. Moments before, he was looking through the scouting updates of his land and now he was looking at a foolish old rabbit youkai squirm nervously before him. Pushing aside the want to squeeze the life out of the man, he questioned once more, "What do you mean, the troops have not returned?" he said icily.

The rabbit youkai, known as Ryuu, fidgeted nervously before hastily explaining, "Milord, I have not seen nor heard from them in a week. Their mission should have been completed in merely three days." he replied meekly. Growling low, Sesshomaru swiftly stood, slightly amused as Ryuu scrambled to his feet, bowing low to the floor.

"Forgive me Milord, I should have brought this to your attention sooner. However, I thought perhaps_" he was cut off when Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand, waving him away. Bowing low once again, Ryuu rushed from the room, his scent thick with fear.

"It appears someone has a death wish, which this Sesshomaru will gladly grant." Sesshomaru said. Walking swiftly to the balcony, he summoned his demonic cloud and took to the skies, heading towards the eastern most side of his borders. He would find the culprit, and they would pay dearly for interfering with the western army. Reaching the border in a matter of minutes, he descended where the scent of his soldiers was the strongest. Expanding his senses, he located the trail to the left of him, down a beaten path through the woods. He sped through the foliage in mere seconds, landing at the mouth of a cave. Walking in, his superior eye sight had no trouble seeing clearly in the vast darkness of the cave. Moving to a clearing inside the cave, he sensed a barrier and quickly dissipated it with his poison claws. Suddenly the inside of the cave changed its appearance, no longer a dark cave but a light filled oasis. The floor was covered in thick grass, the sun shining through from the top of the cave, where the walls ended allowing the suns rays to shine through, basking the area in its warmth.

Masking his scent, he followed the scent of his soldiers until he reached a small stream. There, next to the small stream, were his soldiers uniforms, neatly folded. Narrowing his amber orbs, he growled menacingly. He had been tricked. Quickly pulling out Tokiijin, he tried to feel for any other aura in the cave. Suddenly a figure appeared not twenty yards from him, clad in a dark red robe, the hood of the robe pulled over its face. Not wasting time, Sesshomaru raced towards the figure, intent on ending its life. But before he could reach it, the figure dissapeared, only to reappear to his right.

"I do not wish to fight, Lord Sesshomaru," came the deep voice as the figure lifted its arms and pulled the hood down revealing a set of peircing silver eyes. "I am here to help."

Sesshomaru studied the man for a moment, something seemed familiar about him. The aura, was almost unreadable, as if he wasn't really there. Lifting a perfect silver brow, he said, "I have no use for you ningen. You will pay for your transgressions agiant this Sesshomaru, with your life." with that, Sesshomaru swiftly lifted Tokiijin and swung it downward, unleashing kenatsu, the massive blue wave of youkai slamming into the male. When the youkai dissipated from the air, Sesshomaru was slightly surprised to see the man still standing in the clearing, looking as though not a hair was moved out of place.

The man chuckled, grinning impishly. "I am sorry Lord Sessomaru, but I could not really come here in person, for I knew you would kill me. I had to send a puppet in my place." The man put his hands in the air, an unfamiliar gesture, but seemed to be saying he meant no harm.  
>"Where are my soldiers." was his question, coming out more like a statement. Taking this as a chance to explain himself, the man quickly said, "They are on their way back to the western fortress as we speak. I did not harm any of them, I simply put them under a spell that made them sleep. I did not think it would take a week for anyone to come looking for them though, but nevertheless I am happy you are here. I have something very important to discuss, regarding your very existence, Sesshomaru."<p>

Quirking a brow at that, Sesshomaru's interest was now piqued. What did this ningen know that he himself did not? Surmising that no harm could come from listening to the human's explanation, he simply nodded, allowing the male to explain further. The mans demeanor seemed to perk at the admittance, and he continued, a small smile forming on his lips. "I am from this time, as well as the future. My name is Hiro Higurashi, and I am your soon to be father-in-law."

**Short, but it'll do. Stay tuned guys! The makings of the next chapter is already in my head, just waiting to be typed up. **

**Reviews would be awesome, they'd be fuel to my fire. **

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Something Familiar

**I surprised myself with updating so quickly, I've been super busy...Anyways, I got two reviews! Yay! **

**Annabelles-Snowbell: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And sorry to disappoint, but I rather enjoy cliff hangers, though I will try not to use them so often.**

**tsukimegamisama: Thanks! I didn't notice that. I'll fix it pronto!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, yo.**

**Chapter three: **

**Something Familiar**

Regarding the ningen with disgust, Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed dangerously. "If you presume yourself to be any relation to this Sesshomaru you are mistaken, filth. I do not consort myself with the likes of a lowly ningen."

The mans smile did not falter, he had expected Sesshomaru to react coldly. Shrugging his shoulders, his silver eyes twinkling with mirth, "You will see Lord Sesshomaru. I have some things to tell you, but perhaps I should let you ponder for a few days..." and with that, the man vanished into thin air.

Sesshomaru grunted in disbelief before taking flight, heading towards his fortress. 'Something about that man seemed oddly familliar, as if I've been around a similar aura before.'  
>Landing after a few minutes of flight, Sesshomaru made his was towards the courtyard, making his way past servants as they bowed low in greeting.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" came a bubbly voice from behind him. Slowing down, he waited patiently for Rin to catch up to him. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, I've been waiting for you to return! I've made many flower bouquets for Jaken..." she continued, prattling on as they walked towards the dining hall, though Sesshomaru's thoughts were elsewhere. 'How could a simple ningen trick my trained men, their power is strong and they are not easily fooled. That ningen was even so bold as to refer himself as my father-in-law, which is completely absurd. This Sesshomaru would never mate a lowly human.' Halting in front of the grand doors leading to the dining room, his deep voice cut in, "Rin, it is time to eat."

Bright brown eyes widened, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama! I was just so excited to see you!" she indulged, smiling shyly. Sesshomaru merely nodded, a slight smile gracing his features. "Let us eat." he said as a servant slid open the doors, he and Rin making their way to the table. After dinner, he sent Rin to her corders, and he retired to his study. He needed to finish his prior duties.

Hours later, he sat in front of his desk, his lean legs neatly folded under him in traditional seiza style. Deep amber orbs gazed over many scrolls laying neatly on the table, reading there contents intently. Pausing, Sesshomaru sniffed the air delicately. 'It appears the filthy half-breed has decided to come unto this Sesshomaru's territory, un-welcome.' Standing fluedly, his long legs bringing him to the balcony before he was absorbed in his white orb heading towards the direction of the half demon and his rag tag group.

Landing in the forest next to the makeshift camp, he walked swiftly towards the group. Inuyasha's nostrils flexed, before he stood up sharply. "Sesshomaru! You bastard, what do you want?" he barked, his hand heading to the hilt of _Tessaiga_. Sesshomaru raised his nose in the air haughtily, "I want nothing of you, pathetic hanyou. It seems you and your band of ningens have crossed over into my territory." he said icily.

A slight shifting from his peripheral view brought his attention to the rest of the group, looking over them coolly before his piercing gaze locked on wide silver eyes. Silver. The same color as that ningens eyes from before. 'It is uncommon for humans to have this eye color.' Narrowing his eyes slightly, he fixed the small onna with an intimidating glare. To his slight surprise, she did not flinch. She merely smiled, her hands coming up to clasp in front of her. "Sesshomaru-sama, I am sorry that we are trespassing, we mean no harm. We are searching for the jewel shards and a stray demon has led us here, we will be gone by noon tomorrow." she said in a soft melodic voice, her plump lips moving sensuously as she spoke. Snapping himself out of his revere, he regarded her coldly. "Make sure that your group does, or I will not show mercy." And with that, he sped out of there in a flash of white, before anyone knew what was happening.

Flying through the night air swiftly, Sesshomaru thought back to his not so innocent thoughts of the miko. 'Why did that priestess catch my attention, she is but a human. Albeit her scent is not offensive like most humans, it is still not enough to hide what she really is.' Disregarding the alluring pair of silver eyes from his mind, he made his way back towards his fortress.

**That's all for this chapter! It looks like Sesshy is starting to make some connections. **

**Review please. **

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Spring

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Here's a new chappie, for those of you who have been eagerly awaiting its arrival! Ha who am I kidding, but I'll tell myself whatever I want so shutup :P Anyways, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kanna, Kagura, Naraku...etc. **

**Chapter four: **

_**Hot Spring**_

-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

"Osuwari!"

"Ka-"

"Osuwari!"

"KAG-!"

"OSUWARI!"

"DAMMIT KAGOME!" Inuyasha bellowed, finally getting up from his personal hole in the ground. "What tha heck did ya do that for?" he yelled, wiping dirt of off his hakama. Kagome glared at him, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"I'm going to take a bath, Inuyasha." she said smoothly, leaving no room for argument. As always, her tone of voice was completely lost on the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled, stomping over to her. "We dont have time for that Kagome! We are so close to getting Naraku and completing the jewel, and we don't need unnecessary stops right now!" he screamed, folding his arms across his chest and turning his nose up in the air. Kagome's eyebrow twitched before she opened her mouth, "OSSUUWAAARIII!"

The rest of the group muffled their laughter behind their hands. They were already used to the morning antics of Inuyasha and Kagome, it ended up serving them with some normalcy before their day was packed with slaying demons and hunting for shards.

Miroku's eyes twinkled with mischief as he noticed Sango was currently too enwrapped in Inuyasha and Kagome's yelling to notice his hand lurking near. Grinning from ear to ear, he reached out and his hand landed on something firm and round and he let out a pleasurable sigh as soon as he felt the contact, closing his eyes in the process. "Ah Sango my love, your backside is as ample and soft as any man could ever wish for." he said sweetly. After a couple of seconds when he didn't feel the usual pain accompanied with groping his beloved, he peeked his eye open to see what happened. Mouth hanging open he immediately pulled his hand back as if it had been burned, There in front of him was not the beautiful Sango, but an old naked man!

"Ha ha! That'll teach you, you lech!" yelled Shippo giddily, transforming back to his usual self. Smiling smugly, the real Sango walked up behind Miroku and grabbed his butt, making Miroku jump and turn around abruptly. Blushing at seeing who it was that groped him, "Sa-Sango!" he stammered, surprised by her actions. His violet eyes widened in shock, not knowing what else to say. 'Did that just really happen?' he questioned.

"Not so nice is it?" she asked, her deep brown eyes alight with fury, "Keep your hands to yourself next time, hentai!" she yelled before storming off. Shippo laughed evily before scampering over to Kagome and jumping into her warm embrace. "Okaa-san, are you going to the hot springs? I'll stay here and make sure Inuyasha doesn't come after you!" he said with a wide smile on his face, showing off his tiny fangs. Smiling, Kagome kissed him on the cheek before plopping him down on the ground next to her bag. Bending down, she grabbed the supplies she needed out of it, before glancing at the the sulking hanyou and winking at Shippo. "I'll be right back!" she sang out, heading towards a worn down path in the woods.

-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

Hot steam wafted up into the air, covering the clearing in it's mist. A little blue bird chirped happily in the treetops, singing its morning song, seemingly unaware of the danger that lurked nearby in the spring. Long silver hair tumbled down over broad pale shoulders, pooling into the water majestically. Deep amber eyes closed; deep in thought about a silver eyed priestess.

-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-

Long legs moved back and forth, leading the owner of said legs towards their destination. A sigh escaped rosy lips, a slight frown marring the young woman's pretty features. A tiny feminine hand came up to rub the remnants of sleep from her eyes while she continued on her path to the hot springs. 'I can't believe Inuyasha was being such a jerk! All I want to do is have a nice bath before we go hunting down jewel shards, is that so much to ask?' she sighed again, no longer paying attention to her surroundings. "Stupid Inuyasha..I should sit him again for good measure." she grumbled, obviously in a foul mood.

"It would be wise of you not to speak of that filth in my presence, miko."

Jumping in surprise, wide eyes looked around for the source of the voice, nearly choking in shock when she found Sesshomaru, half naked standing not ten feet from her. His white hakama sliding down low on his waist, revealing magnetta stripes starting from his hip bones, venturing further down the deep V of his waist until they dissapeared behind his hakama. Blushing, Kagome looked anywhere but his form; trying to keep the heat from pooling in between her legs. Squirming slightly as the wetness between her legs, she stammered out, "Se-Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

Almost growling when the tantalizing scent of the onna's arousal hit him, he barked out, "Leave." Sensing the spike of anger in the woman's aura, he lifted a perfectly shaped silver brow, "Unless you wish to watch this Sesshomaru get dressed." Noting the way the woman's face turned cherry red at his suggestive words, he nearly smirked.

"I will not!" she yelled, "I have been waiting for a bath, so you can leave. I see that you are done with yours." she said defiantly, her fine black brows pinching together in anger, her plump lips turning into an angry pout. Noting how utterly adorable she looked when fired up, it only spiked his want to irk with her further. "I will do no such thing, miko. As you can see, this Sesshomaru was here first." he said,noting her brow twitch in irritation, and scenting her ire, he couldn't help but smirk. '_**She is feisty,**_' his beast growled out, making his presence known. 'Indeed she is,' he agreed, watching the woman straighten her back to appear more intimidating.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere! I've been waiting on this bath for nearly two days, and I will not go any longer without it." she stated with finality, determination glinting in her silver eyes.

"Hnn." was all he said before gracefully putting on his haori and disappearing through the foliage.

Letting a breathe of air escape that she didn't realize she was holding, Kagome's mind whirled with the possibilities of what could have just happened. She thought minutely of the possibility of Sesshomaru's hakama slipping down further on his waist but quickly shook her head, 'Bad Kagome...I shouldn't think such things about Inuyasha's hated half-brother.' blushing a little, she continued on a much more innocent train of thought. 'He could have killed me...I don't know why he didn't. He always tries to kill me. Well no that's not true, he hasn't in quite some time.' Eyes widening slightly at the revelation, Kagome look up in the sky and thanked her lucky stars she wasn't dead right now. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders, 'No sense in trying to figure out the oddities of Sesshomaru...'

Grabbing her shirt, she pulled it over her head revealing a white lace cotton bra, her perky breast filling it out nicely. Shivering slightly at the cool morning air, she continued to disrobe, sliding down her tiny green skirt to reveal matching white lacy underwear. Taking off her final pieces of clothing, she quickly made her way towards the hot spring not wanting to waste any more time. She looked into the water with a grin on her face, before running and jumping in the blue water with an "Eep!"

Laughing at herself as she surfaced, she pulled her long raven hair out of her face and swam over to a rock protruding from the water and leaned back on it to relax. Smiling, she lifted her hand lazily and drew little designs on the top of the water. 'This is so nice,' she thought happily. Suddenly, she sensed another aura entering the area, making her the tiny hairs of her neck stand on end.

Sinking down into the water all the way up to her neck, she yelled out "I know you're there! Show yourself." Something rustled in the bush adjacent to the rock she was near and a tiny brown bunny bounced out, chewing on the vegetation, unaware that he had startled anyone. Sweat dropping, Kagome sunk down deeper into the water blushing to herself, 'Wow, I really need to train some more.'

Lathering her shampoo in her hands, she washed her her out and quickly scrubbed her body down before grabbing a fluffy light pink towel and wrapping it around herself. Bending down she grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top and put them on, before grabbing her sandals and sliding them on. 'Much better than wearing that uniform all the time.' she mentally said, walking happily back into the woods, intent on making her way back to her group.

**Well! That was a looooooooooooooong chapter, and may I say I thouroughly enjoyed writing it. I have been writing snippets of it on the notebook on my phone all day long and I just couldn't wait to get home and get it all on my computer to finish it up. So there it is!**

**Please review! It'd make my day, honestly.**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne! ^_^**


End file.
